In Two Hours
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: CraigXTweek. Oneshot. Don't like, don't read. When Craig was invited to Tweek's house for coffee, he never intended to have sex. How could just one kiss lead to all this?


I don't own South Park.

* * *

His alarm was going to go off in two hours. It was snowing like hell outside and he had probably just ruined the only friendship that had ever really mattered to him. And the only thing Craig could think of was that his alarm was going to go off in two hours and he wouldn't be at his house to turn it off. It was perhaps the most insane, pointless thought he'd ever had, but it was the only one that went through his head as he stared at those green numbers ticking down to his fate. He wanted to run back to his house and be there in time to slam his hand down on that dreadful clock as it started to blare, but he couldn't bring himself to leave that bed.

He closed his eyes, a bit of anger building up inside him as he tried to make sense of what had happened. How had it gotten to this? There was really no answer to the question, he found as he opened his apathetic eyes again. Another minute had passed, bringing him closer to the inevitable when he would have to walk into his house and be confronted by his mother, who would demand to know why he hadn't been in bed or at home for that matter. He would just flip her off, but it wouldn't matter. She would know and his father would know and then everyone in this godforsaken town would know.

That he, Craig Tucker, had snuck out at night to have sex.

With a heavy heart and an even heavier sigh, Craig turned away from those blaring numbers. His serious, bored eyes scanned over the slender frame of his closest friend as he slept peacefully next to him. His creamy white flesh seemed to beckon to him as he moved a little, twitching no doubt. There was a mutter of something Craig wasn't sure he would ever have been able to make sense of and the blond curled up in the sheets that were haphazardly tossed on him. The other sat still, watching his usually frantic friend slumber in the most muted furious sort of way. Of all the times that silly little blond could find the time to sleep, it _had _to be now.

He gritted his teeth slightly, fighting the nearly overwhelming urge to smack that blond head until Tweek woke up startled and frantically demanding to know what was going on. Instead, he silently flipped him the bird and twisted his slender body back to the alarm clock counting down the end of any sort of normal, dull life he might possibly have in this shitty ass town. Nearly five minutes had passed since he'd looked away, meaning he'd spent those five minutes staring at that slightly feminine body with it's messy hair and subtle curves. Another sigh and another change of the numbers, making the five minute span official.

How had it gotten to this again?

Again, the question pounded in the back of his head. It gave him a sickening headache. Pressing a hand to his forehead, he tried to think back to earlier that day. School had been interesting, what with Kenny McCormick grabbing Kyle by the jaw and kissing him full on for twenty bucks from that fat Cartman. That had gotten everyone's attention, Craig's especially once Clyde had smacked him in the gut and pointed it out. The lip lock had lasted far longer than everyone could have imagined, with that blond little ten dollar whore grabbing onto Kyle's slender face in order to keep him from jerking back. By the end of the kiss, Cartman had been roaring with laughter and Kyle's face was as red as his hair, if not redder. He had stood still, silent for what seemed the first time as Kenny happily collected his payment from his much heavier partner in crime. He'd muttered out some string of swears coupled with a 'tastes like chocolate' before he had his arm looped with Cartman's and the two were heading back to the school. The laughter had filled the courtyard as Stan had touched Kyle's arm and the Jewish boy had finally snapped out of his daze and right into that rage he was well known for. He'd gone storming after those two troublemakers, with Stan on his heels and that was that.

He traced his mind through the rest of the school day and found nothing interesting to recollect aside from the black eye Cartman had in last period, no doubt from the fiery redhead that sat two seats away. Token had said it didn't make any sense, since Kenny McCormick had been the one to kiss the Jew, not Cartman. Then BeBe and Token had gotten into another one of their fights, ending with the two 'splitting' up.

Token had asked to come over.

Craig couldn't really remember why. Every time BeBe and Token broke up, the rich boy would just kiss her and be done with that. For no matter how much BeBe claimed to be feminist, she couldn't resist all the free shoes and other stupid shit Token could afford to give her. The only thing Craig could remember, actually, was that he'd just flipped his friend off and told him he couldn't come over. He didn't want him to come over. He didn't want to hear him bitch about BeBe or whatever else it was he wanted to complain about. Token had asked why. Craig thought he mentioned Clyde or Thomas coming over, not that it would have mattered what he'd said. He wouldn't just show up the way Clyde would and he wouldn't pressure him to answer like Tweek would. He just shrugged after being flipped off a second time and accepted it. That was just about the only thing Craig liked about Token.

So, he had gathered up his bag and gone home. He hadn't even said goodbye to the guys as he headed out of the school. The door had swung shut and he was walking down the street before they could say or do anything. He wasn't trying to be mean, he just didn't see the point in long winded goodbyes. In fact, he wasn't even sure they had noticed. Not with Kenny McCormick kissing Butters in the middle of the hallway, this time for free.

Then how had it gotten this way?

Craig blinked as the numbers changed again. They blared at him, almost laughing at his misfortune to be stuck in this house, in this room. He narrowed his eyes sharply, absentmindedly giving the clock the finger. The green numbers shined through the dark the way Tweek's pretty eyes had when he was on top of him. It was the only moment during the whole night that Craig had been able to see both of those bright eyes staring up at him. It was probably the only moment in all of their friendship that Tweek had ever been perfectly, well, _still, _if that could be at all possible considering the constant rocking from the motions of sex. But, like most things with the blond, it lasted only a moment. Then they were closed, he was spouting off some nonsense about Jesus Christ, and Craig was coming inside him.

Tweek had called him.

Craig had been petting Stripe, enjoying the rare silence in his room due to the fact that his annoying little sister was staying the night at her friend's house. For the briefest of moments, his mother had come in to tell him that there was probably going to be a bad storm that night. Then it was quiet again. Well, aside from when he heard Kyle screaming at Cartman when those four boys went to Stan's house or wherever they were going. They were still fighting about earlier, as far as the other brunette could gather. Not that he was trying to gather much, what with it being those four and those four were never really up to anything he wanted to be apart of. So he tuned out the fight as it passed by his house. Then he was with Stripe, petting him innocently, and there was peace and quiet.

That quiet lasted the rest of the day, well past the setting of the sun and the flurries that started once the street lights came on. Then his cell phone was ringing and he was suddenly listening to that loud ramble of Tweek speak on the other end of the phone. It pounded into his head, hardly making a lick of sense, but not necessarily in a bad way. He had just nodded though the blond couldn't see him and 'uh-huh'ed him whenever he thought he should. As per usual, he had barely heard a word as he continued on about whatever it was Tweek was going on about now. Something about coffee and gnomes and the usual things that psyched that overly caffeinated boy out.

Then, as though someone had finally slapped him like he ought to be slapped, Tweek stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. The abrupt silence caught Craig off guard and he had stared at his phone to make sure the call hadn't been dropped. He'd pushed it back to his ear, stroking Stripe's soft little head as Tweek 'um'ed him for a good minute or two. There was a deep intake of breath, followed by a rush of words the other could hardly even hear.

"Doyouwanna, GAH, comeoverforcoffeeoroh,jesus,something?"

Craig ran that jumble through his head at least three times as quickly as he could before he could decipher at single word. But once he had, the brunette found himself staring at the phone again with the most confused sort of look on his face. Do you wanna come over for some coffee or something? Was Tweek inviting him over to his house? _Why _was Tweek inviting him over to his house? They were friends, the best of friends to be frank, but they had never, ever _invited _each other over. They called, talked, and decided to 'hang out'. This had a much different feel to it, especially considering the way Tweek had spat it out. Sure, the tweeker had a habit of spitting out everything he said, but not like this.

It sounded like he was asking Craig out on a date.

Craig looked away from the clock again, cringing at the memory of that moment. He could picture his own face, so shocked and embarrassed. He had nearly hung up the phone in shock, but instead he had stuttered out something stupid along the lines of 'sure, okay'. Even now he wasn't entirely sure why he had just agreed to it without asking any further questions. There must have been a million racing through his head. There most certainly were right now as he shifted his gaze back to that blond head. His friend slept on, unaware that he was being watched. Every few seconds, a shudder would travel through his body, but that was natural given the mass amount of caffeine in his blood. After another few twitches, Craig found himself staring daggers at the clock again, wishing it to rewind several hours before he threw his friendship in the trash and did something as stupid as have sex with Tweek.

And again, he found himself asking how. How had it gotten to this? He had just agreed to coffee. It was the only thing he intended to do as he bundled up in his coat and hat, heading out the front down without letting his parents know he was leaving. They certainly wouldn't have let him leave, not with a storm brewing, and especially not to have 'coffee' with a pretty boy like Tweek Tweak. His father was 'uneasy' of boys like Tweek Tweak. Boys like that were too pretty, too feminine, too fruity for his taste and he wanted to keep his 'young man' far away from them. It had never made since, especially since his dad had been leading the 'metro' craze several years earlier. But it didn't matter because Craig wasn't gay and Tweek wasn't gay and they weren't in 'love' so they would never do such things like kissing and touching and screwing.

No, that was just Kenny McCormick.

At least, that's Craig had thought, anyways.

He had shuffled down the street towards the Tweak's house with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He had desperately wanted to duck into someone's house to warm up for a minute or two, but he didn't. He wasn't sure why, considering no one in this town ever locked their doors or seemed to care when someone they hardly knew came over to watch television or what have you. But, he didn't. He just pulled his hat down over those black locks and huffed and puffed his way to the two story house where that frantic, nervous blond lived in his own freaky little world.

The snow had started to come down a little harder than usual as he headed by those four and their constant insanity. They were harassing Butters for whatever reason. At least, Cartman was harassing the poor boy while the other three looked on or tried to stop him. One of them called out to the brunette, but he just flipped them off and kept walking. He could have gone over and warmed up in one of their houses. If he had, maybe things would have turned out differently. No, he was sure they would. He would have been in Cartman or Stan's house when the storm started to get bad. He wouldn't have been sitting there when Tweek leaned over and pressed those warm, soft lips against his.

That stupid kiss was what had ruined everything. If Tweek had just kept his lips glued to that coffee mug the way they usually were, then none of this would have ever happened. They would have sat in silence, watching the snow pour down outside and Kyle chasing Cartman's fat ass down the street, screaming for him to give his hat back. They wouldn't have fallen to the floor and they wouldn't have had sex. They wouldn't have done anything but laugh as those four and Butters ignored the raging storm brewing as they fought in the snow for each other's hats. But they hadn't. Tweek had pried that cup from his lips and pressed them against Craig's hard and sweet at the same time.

The moment he had felt those lips on his, all of his thoughts seemed to leave him. There was only Tweek and his lips, pressed so firmly on his, the heat from the coffee racing through all that Craig was. He had found himself staring at that fair face, though he was the only one in the kiss staring. He watched Tweek tilt his head to one side a little, twitching slightly. He had moved one hand to his cheek, his fingertips hot from the coffee cup. A moment of shock passed in what felt like forever and an instant at the same time. Then he found his serious eyes closing and his lips pressing back just as hard, if not harder.

There was no time to prepare for it. Tweek carefully opened his mouth, moving his fingers on Craig's chin to encourage him to do the same. There was a spark between them, filled with stars and the overwhelming taste of black coffee. Then his tongue was running over his closest friend's and they were pulling the other closer. Someone dropped their coffee on the floor as Tweek's hands ran through the brunette's hair. Craig found his hands at his waist, easing that slender frame that much closer to him. With a twitch and a soft sound of 'oh god', that blond was in his lap, his tongue going to explore his entire mouth. Craig found his way around Tweek's, drinking up that sweet but bitter coffee taste that he had always known the tweeker would taste like.

And indeed, it overtook him just as the blond was climbing on top of him, his hands in his hair and on his back. Craig said something once they were pulled away from the other's lips. But he couldn't remember what at all. But it had gotten his friend to twitch and spout of more of that Tweek speak that sometimes made very little sense. Perhaps it was about his parents and whether they were home or not. If that were the case, it would at the very least explain why Craig had pushed him to the floor. If not, then he couldn't fathom what had come over him.

The only thing he knew was that the two of them found their way to the living room floor with Craig on top of that slender frame. He had his hands at Tweek's waist, running up under his button down shirt. The very feel of that silky smooth skin sent a shiver through his entire body, matching those that his friend was constantly giving. He had gripped his hips, his mouth at Tweek's throat then. He sucked on his flesh, nipping at it the way he thought he should. It brought a moan to the blond's lips and that seemed to be a good thing. Craig bit and licked his soft flesh as he rocked his pelvis against that tiny body in a motion that made the tweeker shout out to the ceiling for Jesus' help. That sound alone was enough to make Craig start to swell in his shaft.

Craig could hardly think straight as he heard an echo of that shout in the back of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut again, gritting his teeth in annoyance this time. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Of all the things he had intended to do that night, it was not have sex with his closest friend. And yet, here he was, trying his best to make sense of what had happened to drive him to that point while that little blond slept so peacefully next to him, as satisfied as could be. It made him flip off that sleeping freak, though he knew it wouldn't solve any of his problems. And it didn't, leaving him looking at either the clock or Tweek's unconscious body.

Once more, the brunette ran through his day in a futile attempt to figure out what had been different that night. What had led to that? He had gone to school, gone home, and gone to Tweek's. It wasn't all too strange considering he did that nearly everyday, though it sometimes varied on who's house he was at. Those four had been doing stupid shit, so that couldn't have been it. Token and BeBe were fighting, so that wasn't it. Clyde was, well, being Clyde, so that wasn't it. Nothing had been different, aside from the snow storm.

And that Kenny McCormick had kissed two boys.

It might have been that. Tweek had always been impressionable. Kissing Kyle Broflovski for twenty bucks, that made sense being that Kenny was a ten dollar whore. But kissing Butters Stotch for no reason other than to just kiss him, that wasn't like Kenny. If the naive blond had been a big breasted girl, it would have made sense. But he wasn't, so there was no reason for Ken to lock lips with him for anything but personal reasons. Considering the apathetic boy hadn't stuck around long enough to see the aftermath of that particular kiss, he couldn't know whether Tweek had asked him 'why'.

And 'why' was a question that tweeker always had a habit of asking. If he had asked that whore why he'd done it, Kenny might have been able to convince him that if you liked someone, for whatever reason, then you should kiss them. It worked for him, there was no reason why it wouldn't work for Tweek Tweak. After all, he had always been impressionable.

So, that was that then. Kenny had told Tweek that he should kiss whoever he liked and the frantic blond had decided it would be good idea to give kissing Craig a try. That explained everything except why the two of them had ended up on the living room floor with their clothes off, tangled up in each other's naked bodies. That certainly had nothing to do with Kenny McCormick, especially since it was the brunette that was making all the moves and he never listened to those four.

"Do you want to?"

He had asked Tweek that while he pressed his face to the other's neck. He licked the bite marks, the sweet smell of coffee filling his head. He couldn't hardly think as he danced his fingers over that fair, virgin body. At least, he thought Tweek was a virgin. Craig didn't ask because he didn't care as he gripped that shapely thigh, squeezing his fingertips into the soft flesh. His friend had twitched rather violently and stuttered out something that made no sense to anyone but himself. Then he just nodded and pulled Craig's lips to his own.

The kiss was passionate, powerful, and stunning. Craig opened his mouth, drinking in all that Tweek had to offer. The bitter taste of coffee ran down his throat as the blond moved his tongue over and under, each second growing more desperate to be with him. His hands held his head tight, never wavering in the strength that Craig was unaware he had. And he found his way to that tight little butt, squeezing it with both hands as he arched that tiny body up. Their groins were pressed together, both swollen and thick. It drew a gasp from Craig and an 'oh, sweet Jesus' from Tweek. There was a twitch and they were pressed head to toe together, hands in his hair and legs intertwined with his. Even through his clothes, Craig found the blond to be warm, hot, ready. And that drove him near madness as he pushed him back against the hard yet soft floor.

One hand slipped from his ass, running once more over that soft waist. Craig pushed his friend's shirt up, tracing his hand across his flesh. It was hot to the touch, burning hot like his mouth. He drank in the feeling as he swallowed down that coffee taste with every lick of Tweek's pink tongue. Without restraint, he rubbed his shaft against the blond's, taking in every moan and shout as encouragement to go further, harder. Nails dug into his hair and scalp, twisting locks and scratching skin. But the feeling was to pleasurable to mind such a small amount of pain that Craig didn't bother to shove him off.

Indeed, it was Craig that jerked Tweek's pants down the next moment. He wriggled out of the kiss and out of that grip, his hair getting jerked nearly completely out in the process. But he just kissed his friend's chest, moving quickly and slightly haphazardly as he jerked those offending pants off those lovely, slender legs. When they were bared to the world, he slipped Tweek out of his green boxers, doing so more gently than he had with the jeans.

There had never been a doubt in the brunette's mind that Tweek was pretty. He was just so slightly feminine in build, with the subtle curves that a few boys he knew had. The blond might have been tiny, but seeing him bared naked to the world made him seemed so much more than he really was. He was too lovely for words, to be perfectly honest. And though Craig found none, the blush that he felt burning across his face must have been enough to let Tweek know what he thought of his body.

But rather than ask, Tweek just squeaked out his usual nonsense, reaching forward and grabbing at the rim of Craig's own jeans. There, his hands fumbled as he embarrassedly tried to undo the button. When he failed to be able to, the other put his hands to the blond's and guided them quickly. He felt his friend trembling, though it seemed to be more from the coffee than anything else. Perhaps Tweek hadn't been a virgin after all. He still didn't ask because it was the last thing on his mind as he wriggled out of his own jeans and boxers, tossing them to the side in an attempt to be completely rid of them.

Next came his shirt and anything else he was wearing. He found his way back to those lips, pushing hard as he laid that slender, shapely body back onto the floor. He made quick work of that button down shirt, undoing the buttons as he opened his mouth and tasted that bitter coffee again. Tweek might have helped him with the shirt or he might have grabbed hold of his shoulders. Regardless of where that frantic boy had his hands, Craig was very well aware that his were all over the bare chest the moment that shirt was off him. He caressed his smooth skin, feeling how incredibly hot it was under his fingers. The brunette pressed his lips to Tweek's collar bone then, his shaft pressing just as hard against the blond's.

He tasted his skin and he loved every inch of it. The brunette licked his way from the other's collar bone to his nipples, finding them to be just as sweet as those soft, hot lips. With his hands at Tweek's hips and those slender legs wrapped about his waist, he sucked on his nipple, rolling his tongue over it in a more passionate way than he would have thought possible given his apathetic habits. He could feel his friend shuddering and he heard him spouting off more of that Tweek speak. He nipped at his flesh as he pumped that bare body against his throbbing shaft. The motions seemed to be enough to drive that tweeker over the edge as he moaned out, his fingers digging into Craig's hair and flesh. His body trembled, his back arched and he said something to the lord.

Craig found that he could hardly control himself, listening to those rambles of passion. It brought heat to his face as his shaft pulsed with desire to be inside that body. The heat between them started to make the brunette's head spin, gasping hard against that pale, creamy flesh. He pressed lips to Tweek's chest, moving his body over his shaft. He felt that soft little butt rubbing over his erection and it hurt in the best sort of way. It brought a sound to his lips, though he swallowed it before he could utter it. With a few more thrusts, Craig knew that neither he or Tweek would be able to last much longer.

Craig needed to be inside him.

He'd said something, though he failed to remember that as well. The only thing he recalled about that moment was the way Tweek's head rolled back onto the floor, both eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy and his mouth opened just slightly so he could breath and moan. His lovely face was already flushed more than Craig could have ever imagined. That alone made the brunette smile to himself as he looked away, focusing his attention on that sweet ass of his friend's. While Tweek twitched and gasped out, Craig arched his legs and replaced his shaft with his fingers, rubbing them against that succulent flesh. Though he had only done this once before, he tried to act experienced. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need in the heat of the moment, given it was Tweek Tweak and if there was one person who didn't care about things like that, it was Tweek Tweak.

It failed to make a difference, for the brunette's mind drained of any thought the minute he pressed one finger inside that twitching body. He could feel only the heat from his body, the feel of how his back arched, the feel of his hands tightening on his shoulders. Craig moved his finger inside his closest friend and there was nothing in his mind except the dancing sparks of desire and passion. He had always known that Tweek was beautiful and perfect in every way, but to be inside him, if it were only one finger, felt much more amazing that he could have ever dreamed. It drew a moan from his lips as he pressed his face to that chest. He exhaled hot breath that felt cold compared to the heat Tweek's lovely body had to offer. He could only listen to those pants of 'oh, god' as they matched the rhythm of his finger as he moved it inside him.

With an exhale of 'Jesus', Craig drew his finger from his friend. He trembled the same as the blond as he spat on his hand to make the next push a little easier. Again, it failed to make a difference as Tweek bucked a little when the brunette carefully eased in not one but two fingers. Again, the warmth of that body overtook Craig and he found himself shaking his head, trying to bring some sort of thought back to his mind as he eased those two fingers into his frantic blond little friend. Tweek seemed overwhelmed as he spouted off something, pushing both palms into Craig's shoulders in what seem like an attempt to shove him off. But the passion between the two was more than even the constant paranoia of the tweeker and the next instant, he was squeaking out another 'oh, god', and clinging to Craig for dear life.

Tweek actually struck his friend when Craig first opened his fingers in a scissoring motion. That fist slammed into his shoulder, causing his entire body to jerk, including his hand. There was a scream and then the blond was laying flat on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut. He muttered something Craig wasn't sure he was meant to hear. Then he just flushed deeply and whined, pulling the apathetic boy back to his chest. Craig laid a few kisses there, and all seemed to be forgiven for the lack of a warning. The motion the resumed, his fingers moving inside his friend, sending spasms through both their bodies. Again, Craig's shaft started to throb with desire, no longer being satisfied with observing the show, no matter how orgasmic it might have been.

With more spit and another finger, the brunette knew he couldn't make it. With one thrust of his fingers into that tight ass, he was overwhelmed. There was no time to react. He just jerked his fingers into that body, making the blond twist and buck, his head rolling back. He screamed to the ceiling or to god, his hands pulling at his hair and his legs digging into his waist. There was the smell of coffee and Craig's head started to dance again. He gasped into Tweek's chest, breathing hard with every motion of his fingers. He felt that body against his, felt that shaft against his waist and he knew that they were in agreement.

Craig needed to be inside him. _Now._

There was a moment of rest as the brunette drew his fingers from that sweet body, flexing them slightly, longing to be back inside. Tweek's body seemed to collapse as he opened one eye and gasped for air. His body shuddered from both the mass amount of coffee and the remembrance of having three fingers from his best friend inside him. Craig spat several times into his hand, trying to slick his throbbing shaft up enough to avoid hurting his frantic blond friend. Tweek offered no help as he did this, merely laying on the floor doing his best to calm himself. For a moment, he considered telling him that it was pointless, since there was nothing in this world that could truly _calm _Tweek Tweak. But he was too concerned with getting inside that tight little ass to give it too much thought.

Tweek gritted his teeth the moment the brunette pushed his legs up where he thought they ought to be. But it was more for preparation than pain, which entertained the idea that the tweeker was no more a virgin that Craig was. But seeing that tight ass was all that went through his head as he readied himself. With a sharp intake of breath on his end and a mutter of 'oh, sweet Jesus', he was inside Tweek Tweak. Every inch had to be fought for, but the rocking of that tiny body was enough to make it worth it. He pressed his face against Tweek's shoulder, feeling his hands in his hair once more. He felt his throat pulsing as he moaned and shouted in his frantic sort of way. But the feel of his body as his shaft pressed for another inch was all he could truly focus on.

There was no denying how amazing he felt the moment the rocking started to become more fluid. He squeezed his hips tight, holding that small body against his in the most obsessed sort of way. Every thrust drew them closer and drew sounds from Craig that he was unaware he could make. The heat from Tweek's body made his head spin again, but he didn't care. He just rocked back and forth inside the blond, pressing hard for those inches.

As the seconds passed, Craig's thrusts started to grow steadier. He held onto that shaking body and thrust hard. He pushed deep into Tweek, wanting to feel every part of him. It brought screams from the blond, his body bucking under him in the most orgasmic of ways. He pumped a few more times, moving to the constant twitches of that frantic tweeker. He drew nearly all the way out, then thrust with every fiber of his being. His shaft slammed into that slender body and brought the loudest, most primal sound from Tweek. He clawed his nails through Craig's shoulders then, spouting off something about not being able to take the pressure. Craig bit into his shoulder, trying to control the desire to scream himself. But he couldn't. He wanted to hear every pant as he thrust deeper and harder into that tight butt.

With a few more thrusts, Craig felt Tweek's body reaching it's limit. He could feel the shaking growing worse as he held on tight. His legs wrapped tighter around his waist as he pushed his shaft deeper still. He seemed to strike a sweet spot the next moment given the convulsion it sent the blond into. He shook his head, his messy hair falling into his face. His mouth was open in the smallest of 'o's, but there was no sound coming from him. Craig rocked back and forth a little softer then, but it made no difference except to bring the panting sounds back to his friend. He leaned over him then, wanting to watch him as he struggled to hold on, which was something he knew Tweek had never been skilled at.

Indeed, with just a few more pumps, the blond seemed to fall over the edge. His body convulsed with a scream of 'oh, god, sweet Jesus'. It was a beautiful sound that brought a small smile to Craig's lips. He watched him orgasm, shaking and trembling with all that he had. His nails dug into his back, dragging along his flesh as his back arched. Then there was hot cum over their stomachs and Tweek's entire body seemed to drop once more. He closed his eyes, gasping out to the thrusts the brunette continued to give, but he just trembled from the remains of the absolute pleasure. Craig merely stared down at that face, flushed and embarrassed, and he felt his own face burning with ecstasy.

That must have been what sent him over the edge. For one moment, he felt as though he could be inside Tweek for the rest of the night, thrusting to the pants he gave and the next, he could feel his own body trembling and struggling to hold on. He bit his lower lip slightly, glancing down on impulse. Seeing the sticky cum on the two of them only seemed to make the orgasm creep up that much faster, raging inside him like the fire he felt from that little blond body. He drew in a shaky breath, looking back at that fair face.

It was then that Tweek stared back up at him. His body rocked on the floor to the motion, but those green eyes stared at him, both fully opened for the first time that night. His face was flushed and his hair was messier than it ever had been, but there was a calmness to those bright eyes. That second seemed to push Craig over the edge completely, for they snapped shut and he spouted off about Jesus Christ as the orgasm roared through his friend. He came inside the tweeker with that last thrust, his body shaking the same as Tweek's had just a moment before. But Tweek drew him to his lips and they shared another kiss, the taste of coffee seeming stronger than ever before.

One hour. His alarm was going to go off in one hour and he was still sitting in bed next to his closest friend staring at a clock that wasn't his. He closed his eyes, letting out the smallest of sighs as he thought about what would happen when he finally could go home and face the inevitable. It paled in comparison to the thought of having to face the rest of his friends once they pieced together what must have happened during the night of the storm.

Not to mention that he had ruined the only friendship he had ever cared about. That was perhaps worse than having to walk through the school later that day and hear Kenny and Cartman's snickers and teases as they spread the 'rumors' about him and Tweek. He would never be able to look into those green eyes the same way again. All his hard work doing whatever he could to hold onto that blond tweeker as a friend, tossed into the trash. And for what?

He jerked away from the clock, turning back towards that sleeping blond. He remained curled up in his bed, sleeping as peacefully as he ever did, still aside from the involuntary twitches. His back might have been facing the brunette, but Craig was well aware that he was smiling. He had been nothing but smiles since they had recovered from the sex. He might have rambled on about the same things, but there was a smile on his face that Craig had only seen once before.

And that was after Kenny McCormick had finally gotten his hands on the one person in the world he wanted to screw harder than anyone else, hot, big breasted girls be damned.

After the deed was done and they had cleaned up, Tweek had gone to make himself more coffee. He hardly seemed affected by the action aside from the delighted look on his usually panicked face. That also seemed to lend to the idea that he hadn't been a virgin when Craig had gotten his hands on him. He could consider this now that he wanted to think about anything but what had just happened. Not that it mattered what he wanted to think about, because the only thing in his head was the look on Tweek's face, the feel of his body, the sound of his voice as he thrust deep into him.

It didn't make him ill and it didn't make him ashamed. He watched that blond sit down in front of him, holding out a steaming cup of coffee for him, and he didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest. He took the cup, but failed to drink even a sip of the coffee that his friend gulped down like it was the last brew left in the world. They didn't talk about what had happened or what might happen in the morning. They didn't talk about anything, in fact. They just sat there in silence, with the blond drinking both cups eventually and Craig just watching him do so. He wasn't sickened and he wasn't ashamed and he wasn't uncomfortable, so then what was he?

He had tried to figure it out all the way up to Tweek's room, where he followed the blond obediently and silently. The little tweeker rambled about something or other, talking with his hands because there was no coffee mug in them. But Craig hardly heard a word as he sat on the bed next to him. They were both naked and littered with red bite marks and cuts, but it didn't make the brunette uneasy in the slightest.

Within the hour, the blond was laying on the bed sound asleep with that small smile gracing those soft, seductive lips of his. Craig had just tossed the sheets over his bare body and turned his attention to the clock, where he had spent the rest of the night. He stared daggers at it, deciding that he was just upset that he had soiled his friendship by daring to have sex with that beautiful blond tweeker. Craig knew that things would never be the same between them. They weren't the same as Kenny and Cartman. The two of them couldn't just laugh it off and continue to be the closest of friends in spite of having made love in the middle of the night due to the persuasion of a certain blond.

The clock switched numbers and the brunette heard a soft sound behind him. He didn't look, but merely squeezed his eyes shut as the bed shifted as the blond finally came to. Suddenly, the silence was filled with that Tweek speak again and it was all Craig could focus on. There was very little point to all of the rambling as the blond certainly sat up and pushed all that messy hair out of his face. He made out his name several times, though he didn't react to it. He just reopened his eyes, glaring a hole through that clock of Tweek's with the glowing green numbers that told him he had forty minutes before his alarm would go off and his mother discovered that he wasn't in the house despite the terrible storm. He had forty minutes before he would have to go downstairs with Tweek and face his parents should they be home. He had forty minutes of his dull, boring life left before everything came crashing down and he was unwillingly swept up into the world of rumors and accusations, mostly at the hands of that ten dollar whore and that fat son-of-a-bitch who shared a smile and a taste for ruining everything in their paths.

All because of that stupid kiss.

How had it gotten to this?

Craig didn't blink when he felt Tweek's hands on his back. They rubbed his shoulders as he felt that slender, shapely body press up against him. There was soft words coming from that sinfully delicious mouth and a kiss on his neck. He watched the numbers as they laughed at him and Tweek asked him something, though he had no idea what. And through it all, there was no sickness, no shame, and no discomfort. He felt almost at home with those slender arms wrapped about his shoulders and that hot breath at his throat. He blinked then, letting the sound of that voice fill his head.

"Did you sleep well?"

It was the only question he heard, so it was the only one he answered with a slow shake of his head. Turning, he met those lovely, bright green eyes as they filled with a sort of panicked worry that only Tweek could truly display. He asked him why or how or something of the sort, but there was no answer he could give. Craig nearly asked him the question pounding in the back of his head, but he didn't. He just gave the smallest of smiles and shrugged a little. It gave the tweeker no sort of relief, perhaps only adding to his worries, but he didn't ask any more about it. He just started in about the gnomes or the snow storm, his body twitching. There was a mention of coffee and he was climbing out of the bed as though they had just been at a typical slumber party. He didn't look back at Craig as he grabbed a pair of pants, hicked them on over his sweet butt, and headed for the door. He twitched when he reached for the handle, looking over his shoulder briefly to ask if Craig wanted any. When he shook his head, the blond was gone, pulling the door shut behind him.

Alone, Craig found himself no better off. If anything, his body ached to have that little blond freak back in the room, talking on and on about absolutely nothing that made any sense to anyone but himself and drinking cup after cup of the coffee that kept him so wired. But instead he looked at the clock as it counted down his fate. Then, for the first time, he found himself able to get out of the bed. He walked from the bed to the window, though he wasn't entirely sure why. The brunette stared at the snow as it came down as hard as it ever did, letting up only slightly now that it was nearly time for school.

As he heard footsteps coming back up the stairs, he spotted that familiar orange parka of Kenny's. The blond boy was leaving Eric Cartman's backyard, ducking onto the street as though he was used to be shoved out a back window or something to that effect. He rubbed his hands together and headed in the direction of his shack of a house, not seeming to mind the snow as it roared about the town, coating it with a layer of fresh powder that should have earned them a day off school, but wouldn't. There was no bounce in his step, no excited look of ecstasy. There was only Kenny McCormick, leaving his closest friend's house the same as he did every single day the two of them were together plotting or doing whatever it was they did when alone together.

The door opened with a 'gah' and Craig was looking at his closest friend, standing there with a mug of fresh coffee. He sipped from it, a brief moment of peace coming over him. Then he went to the bed and sat down, never once mentioning the fact that they had sex or that Craig was still wearing absolutely nothing. The brunette found his way back to the bed all the same, sitting next to the blond as he gulped down the burning coffee without care to the temperature.

How had it gotten to this? The question pulsed through his head, though it finally seemed to have an answer. It had gotten to this because the two of them had wanted it to. It had nothing to do with Kenny kissing Butters Stotch, though that might have been what stirred Tweek's desire not to wait a moment longer. It was simply because they both wanted to have sex with the other and they felt no reason to continue lying to each other.

Craig leaned over and pressed his lips against Tweek's before he could take another sip of coffee and start talking nonsense again. Those soft lips were hot to the touch, but they pressed back hungrily. With the taste of coffee in his mouth and Tweek's hand in his hair, Craig laid him down on the bed without disgust or guilt or confusion because he knew that he wanted it and probably had always wanted it.

It thirty minutes, his alarm clock was going to go off and he didn't give a shit.

* * *

The End. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
